


Haunted

by Alisarose



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 其实这本来是一个长篇故事的序章，但是我写不出正文orz反正独立成文好像也可以





	Haunted

【1990年，7月】

 

“这根本就不合理，”Louis说，“我是说，电影花了那么长时间讲他对怎么当个幽灵一窍不通，然后突然就学会俯身了？而且他们指望观众注意不到实际上发生的是一场他们不敢拍出来的跨种族女同亲热戏吗……？”

Prior挽着他的手臂嗤嗤地笑着，刚刚在影院里动情流泪的眼眶仍然湿润泛红。

“不敢相信你看了Patrick Swayze的腹肌还能有这么多屁话可说。”走在Prior另一侧的Belize无情嘲弄他。 

“我还有更多呢，如果你想听。”他毫不介意地回嘴。Louis早就习惯了充当朋友们中间“不解风情”“基佬失格”的那一个。

这是一个热天，他们手臂相贴的地方微微有些发黏。但这样的贴近早已不再像曾经那样意味着任性的亲密，现在这只是朋友之间的扶助。Prior的腿不会再好起来，他需要拐杖和一位友人的支持。

“你知道，我年轻的时候是不信这些东西的，鬼呀神呀什么的。”Prior用那种玩笑一般故作老成的口气说，“现在，我觉得宁可信其有。”

Louis能想象。他知道Prior经历过一些“怪事”，尽管他从没细问过那些究竟是什么。

“你肯定又要说些扫兴的话了，”Prior半是嗔怪地偏过头看着他。

“事实上，不。我也……算是‘宁可信其有’吧。”他苦笑着说，“我也遇到过不能解释的状况。我不能肯定地说那是什么，但我知道有那么一会，有什么东西在我们身边（we were not alone in there）”

当然，他拒绝讲述更多细节。他不需要更多人知道他曾为Roy Cohn念诵祷词的事。

午后的阳光落在树梢，那些蓬松如云朵的树冠同它们脚下的湖水相映汇成一片绿意。一个多世纪前它们从新泽西移居至此，Louis有时会想：百年时光是否足以让它们爱上这个被摩天大厦环伺的新家园？

只有一件事是肯定的：这是里Prior心爱的所在。

他还是常常梦见Prior。有时是关于过往亲密时刻的美梦，有时是来自五年前那个冬天的噩梦。

他说不清自己在怀念什么。在那匆忙的四年里，他们也没有过太多值得一提的浪漫回忆，回想起来，他甚至不知道，当他出门上班之后Prior在家里会做些什么。很多个夜晚花费在性爱上，其他时间他们窝在床头各自读书。

他不能分辨这究竟是怀念还是负罪感。梦里的情景总是简单而模糊的，就像是他并不能真的想起什么珍贵记忆，只是仿佛应该有些东西是珍贵的。他在梦里握着那双肌肤苍白、指尖点着艳丽色彩的手，泪流不止；醒来时眼角却是干涸的。

只是心灵的煎熬始终剧烈而真实。

“如果我在明年生日之前死了，我就去闹你（I’ll go haunt you）。”Prior用手指点着他的肩，“就这么说定了。”

他的面容比之前更消瘦了些，镜片下的双眼依然闪着令人心悸的光彩。那是“懂得怎样去爱”的光彩，Louis想，什么都不能夺走它，视网膜絮状白斑不能，甚至连死神也不能。

那张面孔，那双手，那些亦真亦幻的记忆，无一不在提醒着那个在他内心埋藏已久的真相：他的后半生将永无安宁（he was going to be haunted anyway, for the rest of his life）。

 

【Fin】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：他们谈论的电影是《人鬼情未了（Ghost）》，上映于1990年7月。


End file.
